Ian Salems
Summary Ian Salems is a magician from the series Potents. Ian is introduced as a fun traveler without a past. To make it clearer, he clearly has a past and is terrible at hiding it, but nobody feels like pushing it. What he does reveal is that he's a white mage. A powerful healer that's trying to learn offensive magic. In all actuality, Ian is a fairy named Trineus from another dimension known as Xarshia, something he's very embarrassed about. Not about being from Xarshia, but about being a fairy. On Xarshia, fairies have an incredibly high support affinity but absolutely no offensive affinity, and the entire dimension sees fairies as nothing more than glorified nurses. Despite Ian being a prodigal fairy, being the best one seen ever and being the only one to learn offensive magic, he's no different. Plus, being the only male fairy born in 1000+ years, as well as his size and lack of a manly structure, a different stereotype was attached to him. To top it all off, he's the son of Circe, the powerful demititaness from Greek Mythology and famed sorceress, so he's used to living in his mother's shadow. His goal is to prove that he can become strong and that fairies are more than just glorified nurses, and leave his mother's shadow while he's at it. Personality Ian is a fun loving dude. Always down for a game or hanging out with his friends, he's the glue of the Potents. He's the nicest male on the team, always being jovial if it doesn't call for his seriousness. He's really witty and flirty, compensating for his lack of height with his charm. And due to his antics, he's likely to get the group into ridiculous trouble. Not the life threatening kind, but the inconveniencing kind. He really likes making jokes and puns, to the point that even his chosen Earth name is a pun. He's a magician, so he's Magic Ian. And he chose his last name after the Salem witch trials (or so he tells everyone, but he actually chose it after the cat from Sabrina the Teenage Witch). But despite that, he has a massive warrior's complex. He can't stand the fact that he's weaker than pretty much everyone in his universe, as well as below all his friends. Being a fairy is also a trigger button for him. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Ian Salems; Trineus Origin: Potents Gender: Male Age: 199 and a half, but biologically 20. Classification: Fairy; Magician Date of Birth: September 20th * Zodiac/Horoscope: Libra Birthplace: Xarshia Weight: 120 lbs Height: 5'3" Likes: Training, games, jokes, talking, lavender, cooking Dislikes: Personal weakness, bullies, strength plateaus Eye Color: Purple with some pink Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Training his magic and having fun Values: Magic, his friends' well being, puns, training Martial Status: Dating Status: Alive Affiliation: The Potents Previous Affiliation: None Combat Statistics Tier: High 8-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Teleportation, Magic, Healing, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (Low), Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification, Magic Nullification, Telepathy, Status Effect Inducement, Transformation, Statistics Reduction, Biological Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Intangibility, Size Manipulation, Transmutation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Precognition, Acausality (Type 1), Small Size (Between type 1 and 2 in his true fairy form), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All Xarshians have a natural resistance to mind manipulation) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can produce natural lightning and bench a skyscraper. Stated that Incend could probably blow up the Empire State Building) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with his friends Seth Masterson, Delia Rousseau, and Ava Tippit) Lifting Strength: Class M. Stellar via telekinesis Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Star level+ (Can take hits from people on the level of his friends, as well as Seth himself) Stamina: Extremely high (Somewhat comparable to Seth and Band, who played a single volley of tennis for over a week) Range: Standard melee range. Up to several kilometers with magical attacks. Interstellar to multi-universal with teleportation. Standard Equipment: A can of sheen spray and several vials of magic restoring elixirs Intelligence: High. Much smarter than he lets on, his 200 years of magical training and need to think around his physical weakness has paid off, allowing him to think outside of the box for many situations, not just fighting. Is multilingual, and can speak English, Spanish, and Latin fluently. Weaknesses: Addressing his weakness as a fairy can trigger him into engaging in a purely offensive battle, which he sucks at. His support magic works much better on others than it does on himself. For maximum efficiency, Ian has to call out the names of his attacks, making him somewhat predictable. This becomes less of a problem later on, as there's eventually an infinitesimal difference between a spell with an incantation and one without for him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sensing:' Like all Xarshians, Ian can sense energy, be it magical or otherwise. Support Magic *'Remedium:' A healing spell classified under light magic. While it only works on one person at a time, its usefulness is invaluable. It can be used for as anything as small as a bruise to as much as missing vital body parts. It can’t revive the dead though. *'Salutem:' A light magic spell that gradually heals the one its cast on. *'Restituo:' A light magic spell that removes the effects of statuses, so long as they aren’t too severe. *'Immunitatem:' A light magic spell that for mere seconds renders Ian immune to all status effects. *'Vivificet:' A light magic spell meant for giving enough energy to those who are knocked out. *'Torpet' A light magic spell that numbs the pain of attacks for a set period of time. Repeated uses can potentially numb the sense of touch for more than just pain, and even longer exposure can numb the other senses temporarily. *'Protego:' Another light magic spell, this defensive spell that increases the defense of anything its cast on, sentient or otherwise. *'Robur:' Yet another light magic support spell, this one increases the offensive might of those its used on. It doesn't matter if it's physical or special, it's increased. The only downside is that defense isn't increased with it, so Newton's third law comes into play if the strength is increased too high without proportional defense boosts. *'Celeritas:' Ian's final light magic support spell, this one increases the speed of those it's used on. It can target specific types of speed: movement, combat, reaction, attack, some of them, or all of them. *'Inermes:' One of Ian's dark magic spells. It lowers the defenses of those it hits, acting as the exact opposite of Protego. *'Retusum:' Another one of Ian's dark magic spells. It weakens the power of those it hits, acting as the exact opposite of Robur. *'Tardus:' The final of Ian's opposite dark spells, this one acts like an opposite to Celeritas. This slows down targets. *'Nihil:' A dark magic spell that negates the use of magic for a short period of time. Downside is that it only works on magic, and not Potential abilities. *'Omni:' Despite being a boost spell, this is a dark magic. This move boosts up every single statistic at once, and drastically at that. The cost is that it’s quick and severely drains stamina, no matter who you are. This is one of Ian’s later spells and even then, he uses it sparingly. If made into a potion or elixir, it can even make Ian as strong as his friends. *'Tempus:' Ian's time based spell. Ian uses this one the least, due to his motto of "not effing with time", and doesn't even learn it anytime soon, but it's capable of bending time to his whim. Though its main usages is for the slowing/stopping of time and time travel, most likely reversal. There's severe ramifications for using Tempus, and its first use ages Ian 20 years (though to a Xarshian that's nothing) Offensive Magic *'Incend' Ian's first offensive spell. It's a fire spell, able to create fire, obviously. Unfortunately, it's not that powerful, but unlike most fire in fiction, it actually acts like real fire, in that it burns. It eats oxygen, creates smoke, and causes burns on others, even if it can't hurt them. *'Gelu:' Ian's second offensive spell. This one is ice. Works in a similar way to Incend, in that it creates frost. While the power is only as much as his own, freezing isn't always the easiest to get out of, even by people well above his paygrade, and those hit have to worry about the other effects of ice, like frostbite, brittleness, etc. *'Tonitrua:' Ian's third offensive spell. This forms the basic trio of Pyrous, Cryous, and Thundrus magic. The first two are fire and ice, so this one is lightning. It creates a lightning bolt to strike the opponent. And while this also isn't likely to hurt the opponent given his usual opponents, it still has the properties of real lightning. It can cause temporary paralysis through muscle contractions and power electrical devices, as well as be sent through conductive materials. *'Heaven Beam:' A light magic spell Ian picked up on. A bootleg version of the Light Beam, Ian fires a beam of concentrated light at the opponent. *'Shadow Ball:' A dark magic spell Ian picked up on. Ian fires an orb of shadowy energy. It can cause temporary blindness. *'Amet Stella:' Ian summons a meteor from the sky. This is Ian's strongest offensive magical spell. Its main draw aside from its menacing look is that it's heavy, and being trapped under the weight of that is detrimental, to say the least. Fusion Magic *'Burning Snow:' A fusion of Incend and Gelu. Ian lets loose a freezing spell that burns with the frost. *'Shocking Flame:' A fusion of Tonitrua and Incend. Ian throws a fireball that shocks. *'Freezing Bolt:' A fusion of Gelu and Tonitrua. Ian fires a bolt of lightning that freezes on contact. *'Glow Spark:' A fusion of Tonitrua and the Heaven Beam. He fires the Heaven Beam boosted by the power of Tonitrua, creating an even more shining laser. *'Gray Beam:' A fusion of the Heaven Beam and the Shadow Ball. Ian combines the two to fire a gray colored laser. *'Combination Beam:' A fusion of all five of his offensive magics into a single multicolored beam and has the combined status attributes of all the five magics. *'Enchantments:' This is the most broad of all of Ian's fusion magics, and easily the most useful. Ian can combine any of his spells with anything, be it himself or someone else. It's not just limited to his offensive set, but also his primary support set. He can attach Inermes to an Incend spell or even his fists for example, as well as to swords. And to top it off, his magic interacts with everything else in such a way that it gets exponentially stronger when used by anything that's not him. For example, Gelu alongside Elliot's winds becomes a large star level blizzard, Tonitrua directed through Seth's metallic body becomes a large star level lightning bolt, and even setting hairspray on fire with his Incend becomes a large star level flame. Psionic Abilities *'Telekinesis:' Like all Xarshians, Ian is capable of moving things with his mind. *'Teleportation:' Now this is one of Ian's unique abilities. Ian has the ability to spontaneously teleport from any place he's been or in his immediate range. He can go beyond that with extreme effort and magic, up to interstellar distances if he hasn't been there before, but it's not recommended, and only works if he can sense something there. *'Precognition:' Another ability that's only good due to Ian's affinity for support. Ian can loosely see the future. Though for the most part it's limited to a couple minutes at most. There's several ways it can be activated. Sometimes it's spontaneous and random, but the channel needs to be open for that to happen. If Ian is actively avoiding being able to see the future, the random aspect won't kick in. Two, it requires a ton of effort and a bit of time. If Ian wishes, he can see up to a few minutes in the future so long as the future involves him or those close to him (be it friend or foe). The final way for this to work is through focus. If Ian closes his eyes and focuses, he can see a couple seconds into the immediate future. This is the most combat applicable application, and allows him to bob and weave through attacks, as well as counterattack. Again, this requires tremendous focus. *'Telepathy:' Ian is capable of opening channels to others' minds to talk to them in their heads, with or without their permission. He's also capable of reading minds to find out information, or emit a powerful mosquito tone to try to disorient his opponent. Finally, as a last resort, Ian is capable of controlling minds. He mostly uses this last ability to get ordinary humans to forget things they shouldn't have seen. "Simple" Spells *'Vestigium:' A tracking spell Ian can place on an object to see where it is. It's like sensing, but more accurate and works only on things as opposed to people. *'Genus:' A spell to switch the target's sex from male to female, or vice versa. *'Aetherium:' A spell that turns Ian intangible for a few seconds. *'Corporali:' A spell to turn a target from intangible to tangible. *'Converte:' One of the first non-support spells Ian learned. The effect was to turn him to and from his real body. His humans sized body is the false one, a sized up construct of his true body: a purple winged fairy no taller than an apple. Being sent to near death instantly reverts the transformation though, and sends him back to his small form until he builds up the magic to switch again. At a normal magic level though, he can go to and from the forms at will. He's stronger in his small form, but his complex stops him from going back. *'Transmutation:' Magic Ian picked up from his mother. With a lot of effort, Ian is capable of turning anything that's not organic into something else. The time taken depends on the mass of the object, as he has to loosely abide by the law of conservation of mass (emphasis on loosely). Upon further learning his powers and help from his mother, the ease of this increases. Despite being classified as a "Simple Spell", it's nowhere near easy to use. *Many more Note: Despite the stellar lifting strength via telekinesis, it doesn't apply to his stats at all. It's simply how much he can lift with it. No more than that. His telekinesis can't be applied to any way like crushing and can barely work on sentient beings. The most he can do with it is buff himself a little and use it as a really good throw. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fairies Category:Magic Users Category:Aliens Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Biology Users Category:Time Users Category:Earth Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Psychics Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Potents